worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
VCX-100
BACKGROUND The VCX-100 light freighter was one of the Corellian Engineering Corporation's freighter designs. A most notable example of this model was the Ghost, a modified VCX-100. Background obtained from wookiepedia RPG STATS Affiliation: Independents Ship Type: VCX-100 Class: Light Freighter Manufacturer: Corellian Engineering Corporation Crew: 2 + 6 passengers Cargo: 150 tons MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 1 250 cockpit - 400 Sensor/Communications Array - 125 Main Engines (2) - 400 ea Secondary Engines (2) - 175 ea Laser Turret - 100 Shields - 500 per side (3 000 total) AR - 12 Armour - stops up to and includng attacks of 15md. Anything more does full damage NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 20 light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 10 Speed - Atmosphere: 850 kph, Mach 5 with shileds on FTL Drive: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour) with a class 12 back up system (35 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 2 months. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 43.9m Height: 14.5m Width: 34.2m Weight: 57 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Laser Turret (1) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 4d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: unlimted BONUSES: +1 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 25 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 20 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 months if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 20 000 km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 40 000 000 km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 50 000 000 km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 2 000 km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: +1 to dodge +5% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)